Legendary Badfic
Legendary Badfic is a collective name for the worst badfic encountered by the PPC, specifically those fics which most of their fandom—and even the fanfiction community at large—have heard of and in many cases been traumatized by. Reading any one of them is typically a painful experience and requires a great deal of Bleeprin or other brain-purging substances to recover from. Some Legendary Badfics are series, and some have actually spawned sequels, but most, thank goodness, are one-shots. Most of these are Not Safe For Work due to adult content, and they are all Not Safe For Brain. It is not recommended to read any of them if you are young, innocent, or simply wish to maintain an unsullied experience of your fandom. Anyone who gives you an unsolicited link to any of these titles, especially if they are sniggering behind their hand as they do it, is not your friend. Bleepfics are similarly awful to Legendaries, but are not so widely known. What Makes a Legend? What constitutes a Legendary Badfic has often been a topic of debate among PPCers, especially since, unlike in the early days of the PPC, we don't all have fandoms or fan communities in common outside the Board. To make up for this, a set of more or less objective criteria for designating new Legendaries was devised and voted into effect as of January 14, 2016. For a badfic to be considered Legendary, it must: # Be at least five years old. # Return a decent number of relevant Google hits from the past year, indicating that people are still talking about it. (You can select "Past year" in Google's Search Tools.) #* A "decent number" is at least five in the first two pages of results, i.e. 5 in 20, on the assumption that there are probably more hidden in the depths of the Internet. (This expectation may be lightened for very old fics, on a case by case basis.) #* Ideally, the search should be performed on the fic's title without quotation marks, since this demonstrates the fic's notoriety, but anything that gets the job done is okay. #* Hits on/related to a PPC mission to the fic don't count. # Be famous in its own right, not because of the author/sequel/prequel/fanart/whatever. # Be acknowledged as awful by a majority of PPCers with an opinion. Please present all nominations on the Board for discussion before adding them to the wiki. Warning to Newbies Some masochistic and/or naïve newbies attempt to read as many of the Legendary Badfics as they can before going insane. Reading a fandom's Legendary Badfic as a sort of rite of passage is a common practice in some communities, but a dangerous one. We don't encourage it here. Newbies be warned: Reading any Legendary Badfic that was linked to you by another Boarder in your introduction post is Bad. Do not do it, because they should not have provided it to you in the first place. This is possibly your only warning. Also, reading the plot summary on its wiki page likely counts. Don't do it. List of Legendary Badfic This list includes some "classic" Legendaries that are acknowledged by the PPC for historical and/or in-universe reasons, especially if they were PPCed as such before the current criteria went into effect. Additions to the list, however, must meet the current standards. * "Agony in Pink" ** Also has an updated sequel, along with a "special edition" remake of the original story; (un)fortunately, the sequel was itself more of a remake than a fully fledged sequel, with some characters being changed around. * "Blood Raining Night" * "Celebrian" * "Chibiusa's Seventh Birthday" * "Cho Chang's Desires" * "Cloud Mows the Lawn" * "Cupcakes" ** Has spawned numerous spin-offs, alternate endings, and fan-edited versions of the original designed to repair its horrible grammar. * "Draco's Christmas Cuppa" * "Land Before Time: Littlefoot x Cera" * "legolas by laura" * "Lion King Orgy Poem" * "Little Miss Mary" * The Marrissa Picard series * "My Immortal" * "Partially Kissed Hero" * "Of Warlords and Pleasures" (a.k.a. "That Series") * The Rose Potter series * "Subjugation" Also worth mentioning is "The Eye of Argon"; while technically not fanfiction, it's widely considered the worst fantasy story ever written. Category:Badfic Category:Legendary Badfic Category:Badfic Classifications